Wrong Medicine
by GeminiSparkSP
Summary: Grey and Ashe took a wrong medicine. See what happened. WARNING! INTENSE LEMON AHEAD!


Author: "Hello guys, I am the author. Both GeminiSpark Black and White are having a little trouble right now, so I'll be replacing them until they are out of their problems. Anyway, I never own CAPCOM and any Megaman characters, and so on. So, enjoy the story! Notes: Grey is human and a few months older than Ashe in this fic."

* * *

Wrong Medicine

It was a nice evening in the hunter's camp. Ashe was lying on her lower bunk in her (and Grey's) room, holding her head with her right hand. She'd been having a small headache since morning. Just then, the door opened, and Grey came in.

"Oh, hi Ashe. How was your head? Any better?" Asked Grey.

"Not really. Hey, could you go to the medic room and get some medicine, please?" She asked.

"Sure."

Without waiting, Grey left her and walked away to the medic room. He opened the door, and saw nobody inside. He went inside and in no time, he was searching the medicine cabinet to find what he needed. Suddenly, he caught attention of a bottle of pills on the working desk. He read the label: ASPIRIN.

"Perfect. This is what I need." He said to himself.

He took the bottle and returned to his room.

"Hey, Ashe, I got a medicine. Do you feel any better?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'll take one for sure. You should take one too. You had such a long day, after all." She answered.

She sat on her bed with Grey beside her and they both took one pill. After a few minutes, they body started to heat up.

"Man, it's getting stuffy inside here." Said Grey.

Ashe, feeling the same way, took off her headband and wore her hair down. Grey had never seen her wearing her hair down, and upon seeing that, he blushed. He had never realized her beauty. But the heat beat everything. He decided to take off his suit and shorts, leaving only his bodysuit. Seeing this, Ashe did the same.

The more time passed, the hotter their bodies got. Grey decided to open a half part of his bodysuit, revealing his broad, flat, but muscular chest. This time, Ashe was the one who were blushing. She had never expected to see his fine build.

By the time, they both started to feel numb, and couldn't think anymore. They both caught each other's face, blushing madly, and breathing heavily. They gradually drew their faces together, until their lips met each other. Grey took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Ashe's mouth, and played with hers. Ashe put her arms around Grey's neck while Grey's hands were exploring Ashe's body. He eventually found a zipper on her neck. He pulled it down, removing her bodysuit. Ashe also did the same to Grey. Now they were both naked.

Their lips locked again in a passionate kiss. Grey got up and moved in front of her. Now Grey was facing the bed while Ashe was facing the opposite side of the bed. Both still kissing. Then Grey pushed Ashe and himself to the bed. Ashe put her arms around Grey's neck again while Grey's left hand was grabbing her waist, and his right hand was rubbing her left thigh. She bent her left leg, allowing Grey to access her butt as well, which he did. Finally, they broke the kiss. Grey started to trail kisses from her cheek to her neck. He found her pulse spot and kissed, licked, nibbled, and softly bit it.

"A-aah…G-Grey…" She moaned.

He ignored her and went lower. He eventually reached her left breast. He did the same thing to her nipples, changing from left to right.

"Mmnnhh…oohh…" Moaned Ashe.

Then he propped Ashe back to her sitting position. He knelt on the floor and spread her legs. He stared at her hairless, wet womanhood. He licked her entrance, gaining a loud moan from her.

"Damn, you're so sweet." He mumbled.

Without wasting any time, he stuck his tongue into her and moved it forward and backward while sucking. She pulled his head closer. Soon enough, she reached her climax.

"Aahh…aahh…AAAHHH!" She screamed in pleasure.

He sucked and swallowed every single drop of her sweet juices. Then he got back up. He kissed her again, letting her to taste herself. He leaned forward, pushing Ashe until she lay on her bed. Finally, Ashe broke the kiss.

"Oh, I'm such a sweet girl, aren't I?" She asked naughtily.

They both smiled. Then Grey adjusted himself, so he was the one lying on his back, while his entire body on the bed. Suddenly, Ashe got on top of him, with her head on top of his stiff manhood, creating a 69 position.

"Please Grey, do it again." She begged.

She then started to lick his dick, from the base to the tip, and back to the base again. He shuddered. He had never felt such sensation. Then she grabbed the base by both hands while she put the head inside her mouth. She moved her hands and head up and down while sucking and licking the head. Grey, at the same time, did what he previously done, but deeper. They both were enjoying each other until they both came. Ashe quickly swallowed his warm seed, while Grey was enjoying licking his lips which was wet with her sweet juices.

Then she turned around to face him. This time, Ashe wanted to have Grey inside her. She grabbed his dick and guided it into her entrance. When he entered her, he realized she had no more barrier.

"H-hey, you're not a virgin?" Asked the surprised Grey.

"Oh, I lost it when we were fighting Bifrost." She answered.

"Oh, sorry."

She just smiled back and kissed him. He went deeper and pumped faster from time to time, yet building another orgasm. Soon, they reached their climax again.

"G-Grey…mmnnhh…aahh…g-gah *gasp* GREEEEYYY!"

"A-Ashe…uunnhh…AAASSHHHEE!"

She fell on top of him, both panting heavily. They shared another kiss before they finally drifted away.

Meanwhile, in the medic room.

"Strange, I'm sure I put it on my desk." Said a worried young man with a long, white coat.

"What is it anyway?" The woman beside him asked. She was his assistant.

"A new type of aphrodisiac. One pill and you'll have everything to take on all night long. I've been researching that medicine for a long time, and they were gone!"

"Are you sure?" Asked the woman.

"Well, I was running out of canister, so I put them inside the empty bottle of aspirin-"

Then he realized something.

"Oh shit! Someone must've thought that it was still aspirin!"

Then he went into the lab behind the counter.

"Oh well, looks like I still got some here."

"Why do you make such thing anyway?"

"Well…" He faced his hot assistant with a naughty, evil smirk. She blushed, realized what he meant. Soon enough, you could hear the sound of intense lovemaking from inside the medic room. They didn't get out until the next morning.

The next morning, when Grey and Ashe were finally awake…

They decided to take another pill.

* * *

Author: "Man, I'm finally done! White must be lucky enough not to have seen this, or he'll be running out of blood again. Anyway, please r&r!


End file.
